Mission Accomplish
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: He was the ruthless, cold mercenary. She was the beautiful, kind angel. Faith had brought them together. Now Serenity has one mission........To tame the cold Darien Shields. R&R!
1. Prolouge: We meet, Darien Shields

Yes, people, I still have to finish my other Sailormoon fanfic but I couldn't resist! This idea has been in my head and I need to get it out!! Hope you like it!!

I don't own anything. I'M TOO POOR!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His dark, ebony hair fell around his cold, midnight eyes as he roamed the apartment suite. The decorating was a bit too posh for his liking, but that wasn't his problem.

He was a killer.

Hired to kill for money. That's what he lived for. Nothing got in his way. And tonight he was here to kill Seiya Lights.

Seiya was a rich man. His company soared over others. He was handsome, rich and single. A womanizer you could say. And the person who hired him wanted Seiya dead. He was fed up with Seiya and had hired the best mercenary around.

And that was him, Darien Shields. He was 23. Still young but had nothing to do in his life. A rough childhood was his only memories and when he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill. 

His heavy, silver sword was by his side, ready to strike any minute. He advanced to a room with loud moaning noises inside. He opened the door ever so slightly…………. And there was his target.

He sleekly moved inside the room, quiet as a fox and moved towards the bed. He grabbed a body from under the bed and held it by the hair.

There was fear in the man's eyes. His face was groped in pain and Darien painfully held him up by his hair. The woman was close to screaming, until Darien glared coldly at her and she quivered into a corner. Seiya stared at Darien.

"D-don't kill me! P-please! I'm b-begging you!" Seiya screamed.

"Quiet." Darien hissed.

"I'll give you anything. Money! Jewels! Anything! Just don't kill me!" He shouted again.

"Too late." Darien said as he struck Seiya and the man's body lay on the floor. Blood was slowly seeping from the body. Darien turned to the woman.

"Tell anyone, and your next." He said menacingly as he watched the woman cower and hide her face in her brown hair.

"Weaklings." Darien said a final time and walked to the door…………………

-

"Serenity! Come here!" a loud voice boomed.

A glowing form wrapped in wings hovered slowly onto the pillow of clouds.

"Yes, elder?" she asked, her voice a sweet melody.

Serenity was a guardian angel. She was a vision of beauty, with her soft blonde hair, her bright blue eyes and her perfect petite body. She was as graceful as a dancer and had a soft heart. Her wings only completed her view of beauty.

"Ah. I have a new mission for you. Darien Shields is his name." The old man said.

"And my mission is?" she asked, curious.

"He is a mercenary. A killer. Darien Shields is a cold man. He slaughters people for money." He said and took a deep breath, "Your job is to tame the wild beast."

Serenity thought about this for a moment, "How can I do that? I cannot be seen by humans."

"You'll be seen by Darien. He will be the only one that will see you. I have made arrangements for you. You'll be in Tokyo, Japan on Earth."

"How do I know its him?"

"You'll have no problem recognizing him."

"My deadline?"

"There is no deadline. You'll know when the time is right."

"And what if I fail?" she asked, scared of the coming consequences.

"You'll see………."

"But…." Serenity got cut off as she fell in deep oblivion……………….

**__**

**_~*~Tokyo, Japan~*~_**

**__**

Darien Shields had finished his job. He got his money and was now walking home in the dark streets of Tokyo. It was empty. He was deep in thought and didn't notice as he knocked over a body.

She was on the ground, wearing only a thin white dress. Her knees and hands were slightly scraped as she stood up slowly, blonde hair trailing her back.

Darien's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen her face, but he knew she was beautiful. He watched as she got up and looked at him with beautiful blue eyes. _Snap out of it Darien. You're losing it._

She kept staring at him with those blue eyes and whispered, "Darien?"

He shivered at how her sweet her voice sounded. _You just met the girl, she's just probably a weakling. And Darien Shields didn't like weaklings_. But she knew his name? How?

"How do you know my name?" he asked, keeping his cold composure up.

"So you are Darien Shields." She asked back playfully.

He grabbed her hand roughly and said coldly, "Don't play around with me, woman."

She gasped in pain and answered as normal as she could, which came out in a squeak, "Let go of my hand."

He smirked as she wriggled painfully under his grasp. He loved watching the fear in her eyes.

Serenity was confused. He could not only see her, but touch her as well. And right now she was under his vice-like grip. She feared this man. Within the minutes she had met him, he had her as scared as she had ever been.

"Please, let go."

"And why is that?" He whispered in her ear.

"You're hurting me." She answered back, her pride crumbling down slowly. Her blue eyes were so scared as she looked at him in the eye.

Darien's character softened when he looked at her. _Damn woman! _She had him under that spell again. He let her go and stepped back. He took out his sword and raised it to her throat.

"Cross me again, and I won't be so easy on you." He said and walked off into the darkness………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DONE!! Hope its okay. I know nothing much happened in this chapter but I'll try to update!! And for those who are still waiting for my other stories I WILL UPDATE THEM!!! Don't worry! I won't let you down!!


	2. Chapter One: Found again, Serenity

Hey! Thx to those hu reviewed my Prolouge!! Whoopy-doo!! I am very grateful. Now on with the story….

I don't own anything

----------------------------------------------------!-------------------------------------------

Serenity waved her arms in front of her, creating a portal. She needed to speak to the elder. The problem with being able to get touched would get in the way. She daintily stepped into the midst of swirling blues and the portal closed up.

She found herself in a room of pure white and a bright light shining down. Below her was a blanket of clouds.

"My dear, Serenity. What is it you ask?" a voice called out.

"I am here about my mission." She stated and the elder appeared.

"Yes, what is the problem?" he asked.

"Why is it that I can be touched physically?"

The elder smiled. His hand was on his chin as if he was thinking, "It will all come to sense soon, Serenity. Just make sure you don't get hurt."

Serenity's calm composure bubbled with anger, "Darien Shields is a dangerous man who has tried to hurt me! There is no guarantee that I will past this mission!"

"Good things comes to those who wait, Serenity." He whispered and disappeared.

"No!" she shouted but it was too late and she found herself drifting away……………….

**_DARIEN'S POV_**

**__**

_Golden hair………………….._

_Crystal blue eyes………………._

Argh! Get out of my head!

The golden-haired angel he had seen was not to be seen. She was the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever lain on. And she wouldn't get out of his head. He could still feel her petite waist in his arms and her intoxicating smell coming from her body.

He kept walking the Juuban Park in the early dawn sky. His black hair covered his eyes in a mysterious way. His firm body was slightly cold from the morning frost. His sword was hidden by the long black coat he was wearing.

The 21st century was not the time for a sword but he did not care for time. His weapon was his weapon. The silver blade was sharp and black leather gloves wrapped around it. Not a speck of blood was on the sword.

He took a turn towards the pond when he stopped. What he saw made his breath stop.

There she was in a bed of thorn-less roses and blonde hair spilling softly around her. Her white dress from before was hugging her curves in all the right places. She was a goddess herself. Unconsciously, Darien found himself taking long strides towards her.

When he reached her, all he could do was stare at her beauty. She was sleeping and her breathing was soft and even. He bent down and stroked her cheek. She seemed to be leaning into his touch. He slightly smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

'What are you doing?!' his mind told him.

Why was he going all soft? He just met her. Threatened to kill her. And here he was kissing and touching her.

He looked at her again and was surprised and shocked to see blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello." Serenity innocently said.

His eyes turned cold and his eyes had turned fathomless once again. He stared coldly at her and she was confused at his change.

"Hello yourself." He spat back and stood back up.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, standing up with him, "And what are you doing here?"

"Go away." He said and stalked off. He wasn't surprised to find her following, "Do you always stalk people?"

"Just you……" she distantly replied as she looked at the field of roses.

"You don't even know me! I don't know you. Heck, I don't even know your name." He said and continued to look at her while she was awestruck.

"My name is………………Serenity." She said and turned to look at him.

_Serenity………._

It suited her.

"Uhm, Darien?" she asked, still dazed.

Darien was surprised. But didn't show it. Why was she asking him something? "Yeah?"

"Weren't you going to kill me the next time you saw me?" she asked.

Darien smirked and drew his sword out. The blade shined dimly under the light of the sky. Serenity continued to stare as he walked towards her. His grip was vice-like, like before. But this time she wasn't afraid. Something told her that Darien wasn't going to hurt her.

"Scared, Serenity?' Darien said playfully and raised the sword towards her slim neck and made a small cut.

She gasped slightly at the sting but remained strong. Trails of blood were flowing down onto her white dress. His breath was now on her neck and behind her ears. She shivered slightly.

"Never." And struggled to remain calm.

"Looks like a challenge to me." His voice seemed strangely close.

She slightly turned only to have her lips ravished by soft, sweet lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered.

She pulled apart from him and touched her lips. The tingly sensation was there. She stared into his eyes…….now it was her turn to kiss him. She placed her soft lips on his own and started kissing him hard. He responded and kissed her hungrily. She felt him pull apart.

"I'll be seeing you around, _Serenity_." He said and walked off once again.

-------------------------------------------------------!--------------------------------------

Done! Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter but I have to update my other stories!! Thx everybody. And I fink I answered the questions……


	3. Chapter Two: What is this feeling?

Hey! I'm back with yet another chapter and this time a long one!! I've been gone for a month and was gonna go on a 3 month hiatus but decided not to. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Do I seem rich and talented enough to own Sailormoon??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He smirked as he watched his next victim squirm in fear. This time it was Seiya's friend, Yaten. The man watched in horror as Darien pulled out his blade and pointed at him.  
  
"Afraid, Yaten?" he said in a mocking tone.  
  
The man looked at him, "Y-yes! Please, I'll take all charges off! I promise! Just spare my life!"  
  
"Promise?" Darien said with a sly look is his dark eyes.  
  
The man nodded furiously. His face was red and tears were streaming down fast. Cowards. This one didn't even deserve to live.  
  
Darien walked up to the cowering man and instantly stabbed him through the chest. The man had a look of shock on his face right before his eyes closed and he dropped down, dead in his own pile of blood.  
  
"I don't make promises to cowards." Darien said with satisfaction.  
  
"Nice job, Darien," said a new but familiar voice.  
  
Darien's head whipped around and saw his old friend, Kunzite, "Kunzite. Long time no see." he said with no emotions showing on his face. Inside he was actually happy that his best friend from few years back was here.  
  
"Yes. I see you've been..." he trailed off as he looked at Yaten, "Busy."  
  
Kunzite had long silver hair that almost looked white. He had beautiful gray eyes and the body to go with the rest of his features.  
  
Darien smirked, "Yeah. Last time I heard from you were at that girl Mina's party."  
  
Darien's shield was breaking down since he didn't need to hide his true self from his friend. Kunzite had heard off his killing ways. Kunzite wasn't that different to Darien. He also had killed. But stopped after he had met her. That was when Darien had really serious about it. His friends had left but that didn't mind him. They were back.  
  
"Now where is Nephrite and Zoicite? Oh, and Jadeite?" Darien asked but he knew they were in the shadows.  
  
"Hello old friend." a person with long brown hair came in.  
  
"Ah, Nephrite. You finally came." Darien said and walked over to Nephrite, "Still the womanizer you are?"  
  
"Nah, Nephy isn't into that anymore." a voice had interrupted them.  
  
"And Jadeite." Darien sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"And Zoicite." a person with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail. He had an aura of femininity around him. But still good looking. He was the only one out of the group who wasn't a trained mercenary. He preferred the science and physics.  
  
"So your still up to your killing ways?" Nephrite asked bemused, even though he had frowned at Jadeite's comment.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? So what's with what Jadeite said? No more woman to warm your bed anymore?" Darien asked and gave a lazy smirk.  
  
"You should talk. I saw you with that woman, Beryl at the party." Nephrite retorted.  
  
"Ah. But I'm different. I still kill, but I get my fun." he said, enjoying every part of this, "So who's this woman that I've heard about that has stopped your playboy ways?"  
  
"Lita. But she hates me anyway. Must have heard of my reputation." Nephrite said carelessly and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. Now you're acting all lovesick." Zoicite said and shook his head.  
  
"What about you Darien, found anyone special?" Kunzite asked his friend.  
  
"No." was Darien's reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is just great!" Serenity said to herself, "You go off by yourself and look what happens! You get yourself lost! I don't even know where I am!" she wailed.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Serenity. You don't want to wake people up do you?" a familiar deep voice said, "Did you know talking to yourself is a bad thing?"  
  
"Argh." her usually calm face was now scrunched up in anger.  
  
Darien loved seeing her like this. Her face was pure anger which made it more beautiful than it already was. Her eyes were flaming and he could see she was trying not to strangle him.  
  
"Not you again." she said gritted through her teeth.  
  
"So this is the person you were talking about Darien." Jadeite came out of the shadows of the night, along with 3 other men.  
  
"Yeah, this is her." Darien smirked that smirk of his and threw a glance at Serenity.  
  
She was terrified. Who were all these men? Were they going to hurt her? She felt to crystalline tears fall down her porcelain cheeks. She didn't want to be scared. She was supposed to stay strong. Her anger had faded away and was replaced with fear.  
  
They all looked at her and the scene they saw broke their hearts. She looked so fragile and scared and Darien yearned to comfort her.  
  
He unconsciously walked towards her and took her in his strong arms. She tried pushing away but his grip held on tighter.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Please. I'll go away, anything." she kept repeating softly while trying to break away from him.  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry, they're not going to hurt you." he said softly and his actions and words shocked Serenity.  
  
Was this the Darien she had met last night? The cold heartless man she thought he was? It couldn't be. This man whispered sweet reassuring words and being in his arms made her feel safe. It felt so right. But this was the person she was supposed to tame.  
  
_Tame the wild beast._  
  
No, he wasn't a beast. Just misunderstood. She realized that they were all looking at her and Darien looked down at her with deep eyes. She pushed him away with all her strength and ran, ran as fast as she could. More tears were formed in her eyes.  
  
Why was she crying?  
  
She was so confused. This was not going well. She ran and ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She had found a small bench and sat down. She checked if they were following her.  
  
"What's the matter, Serenity?" a voice said and shocked the wits out of her.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she shouted while she stood up but tripped instead.  
  
She had landed in the voice's arm and she looked up.  
  
Darien...  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity. They won't hurt you. I was just telling them about you and when we first met." he chuckled deeply.  
  
When she didn't reply he looked at her and realized she was shivering and she was all pale. Her lips were a deathly blue and she looked like she was dead really.  
  
Darien felt anger rise up in him. Why didn't she have a place to stay? She could've died! He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
  
He carried her in his arms. He could tell she was very tired.  
  
"Why are you being so nice and caring all of a sudden?" she asked him gently and softly that he barely heard her.  
  
He was about to answer when she felt her go limp. He looked down in panic and was relieved that she fell asleep.  
  
But he answered her question, "Because I think I feel something for you, Serenity."  
  
He quickly placed a kiss on her forehead. Why was he like this? Why were all his defenses crumbling down for this delicate creature? He was going all soft on her. They just met but he knew from the moment he met her, there was something about her. Was she the one? The one that he will stick by and stop his killing ways for and do anything for?  
  
Maybe....just maybe.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WOOHOOO! Darien has gone soft! And yes, the generals and Darien were all friends when they were younger. Hope you like the chapter and it was long!! Well I consider more then 1000 words long --' LOL. Well tune in next time when I update!


	4. Chapter Three: Wanna bet on that?

Hi! I'm back! I had a little case of writer's block. And I've decided to take Unc6. I'll try to detail it more and about what's going on through their mind, I didn't want to dig that deep yet since I'm having a chapter based entirely on their POV so I don't want to dig that deep. I hope that clears it up. Enjoy!

No, I don't own Sailormoon. But if Naoko gave it to me, I'd happily accept -.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity looked around the room. The room was tastefully decorated.  The color scheme was dark. She was in a soft plush bed with crimson satin sheets. To her right was a mahogany dresser with an elegant lamp sitting on the top. The wallpaper was a crimson color like the sheets and was smooth. The lamps were dim so it gave the room a mysterious feeling.

While taking in the room, Serenity didn't notice a pair of dark eyes was watching her. He was seated upon a chair hidden in the corner. She was confused, he could tell. He continued to watch her beautiful face as she stood up. She shivered as the cold air of the room brushed against her skin.

"I see your up, Serenity." Darien said from the seat. He gave her a smirk and she gave him a confused look.

"What am I doing here?" She said and started rubbing her hands up and down on her dress, which was stained slightly red from the blood Darien had drawn.

"Its 3 am. You've been sleeping for few hours," he said and his eyes turned cold "Why didn't you have a place to stay?"

"Uhm…Because I don't." Serenity said and backed away as Darien stood up and took strides towards her.

"You could've died from the cold." he icily said and kept walking towards her until she was backed up onto the wall.

"Why would you care?" Serenity countered and managed to get away from his towering form.

"Dammit, Serenity! You could've died!" he shouted at her. He was getting worked up, he knew. But he was also scaring Serenity.

"I don't need you to care for my well-being, Darien." she replied softly. She was seated on the bed, with her knees up to her chest and trying to conserve warmth.

Darien saw this and shook his head. He took off his coat and walked towards her and covered her with his coat. She looked up at him with a look in her eyes. She was confused yes, Darien was being kind.

"T-thank you." she said and she wrapped the coat around her tighter.  The coat was big, warm and fluffy.

"I'm going." Darien said and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, scared to be left alone.

"Out." he said and headed out.

Outside Darien met the faces of his friends.

"So, how is she?" Jadeite asked, leaning casually on the wall.

"She's fine. Why did she stay out there alone? She would've died from pneumonia." Darien said exasperatedly.

"Your falling, Darien. Be careful. One wrong move and she'll be out of your life. I know how it feels." Kunzite said and closed his eyes, reminiscing the past.

"I'm not falling for her." Darien growled.

"Just watch out." Kunzite replied.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going for a drink. Care to join me?" Darien asked and opened the door.]]

A round of nods were seen as they all went out the door.

"What about Serenity?" Nephrite asked and looked at Darien.

Darien, not caring about anything right now, just shrugged and stepped outside. They headed down the elevator, gaining many stares from females. They headed out the door and met with the cold of the night. They climbed in Darien's sleek convertible and headed towards the club.

The ride had been silent as they took a few minutes to reach Club Exotic. The bouncers gave them one look and nodded and stood aside to let Darien and the rest to go in. The first thing they heard was the beat of the music and hot bodies swaying together to the music.

They took their normal booth and the waitress came up to them.

"The usual?" she asked huskily as she wiggled her hips to catch the attention of the men. They nodded, oblivious to the woman's attempt to gain their attention.

The men scanned the room when Kunzite saw _her _and his breath caught in his throat.

"It's _her_." he said and saw that the rest of his friends had spotted her as well.

Kunzite looked at her and took in her appearance. Radiant sun-kissed blonde hair with hypnotizing blue eyes. That graceful smile that always played on her lips. She was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her long, ivory legs. A blue halter was tied around the neck and she was laughing along with a woman with black hair.

"I've finally found her." Kunzite said and stood up.

He walked towards the goddess that had captivated him. She was dancing with a man now, which made him growl low in his throat. The woman with black hair had sat down in a nearby chair to rest. She didn't seem to notice him as her back was faced towards him.

He edged closer till he was barely touching her and looked at the man straight in the eye, "Get your hands off her."

The man instantly nodded and walked off in fear of this man.

She turned around and met cold, piercing blue eyes, "Kunzite…"

"I've found you, _Mina_." he said as he buried his face deep in her hair, "I've finally found you after all these years."

"You left me." she said and turned her back to him once more and ran from the bar with Kunzite screaming out her name.

"Leave her for now." a voice said and he met the woman with black hair. She had long jet-black hair and deep amethyst eyes. Her face was innocent like but everyone knew she was a feisty one.

"Nice to meet you again, Raye." he spat out looking at the direction where Mina ran off again.

"What did you do this time?" she spat back.

"Nothing." he replied and went back to the table with a pissed mood.

"Why did you let her get away?" Nephrite asked the silver-haired man.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't chase after her. She's still mad at me." Kunzite said and punched a nearby wall leaving a huge dent.

"You're making a big mistake." Darien said and watched the waitress as she came back with their drinks.

Darien's apartment 

****

After Darien left she decided to sleep. But to no avail her body kept tossing and turning so she decided to head out. She had the jacket on, which made her smaller frame look lost since it was bigger then her. She stepped outside and walked down the street. It was loud and bustling since it seemed like the city never slept.

She looked around her and she didn't know where she was. _Oh stupid Serenity! _She kept walking until she reached a building with loud music pounding from it. Her body swayed towards it as she saw people dancing inside. She was about to step in when the bouncer held her back.

"Wait in line. Or move along." he said and pointed towards the long line.

"Don't worry, she's with me," an unfamiliar voice said and she spun around and came face to face with a handsome man with cold eyes.

The bouncer nodded and let her step in, along with the stranger.

"The name's Diamond." he said and held out a hand.

She reluctantly took it and headed further towards the room. Diamond followed and asked her to dance. She nodded and took off the coat and placed it on a nearby seat. Diamond had his hands all over her. She was feeling uncomfortable but remained silent and moved swiftly to the beat.

Darien tasted his drink when Jadeite nudged him in the rib. He glared at Jadeite.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Isn't that Serenity with another man?" Jadeite asked curiously.

At the mention of Serenity with another man he turned around quickly to see her dancing with another man. He clenched his jaws and fist and his eyes turned red. He stood up and headed towards the dancing couple.

"Get away from her. She's _mine_." He stated and saw her turn around quickly, "What are you doing with him?"

"I can go with whoever I please!" She said stubbornly and stuck out her chin.

Darien was green with jealousy. What the hell was she doing? She's not supposed to be with that man. He leaned down so he was level with her ear.

"Wanna bet on that?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------

WOO!! The longest chapter yet! And if your still confused, please tell me in your reviews/flames and I'll try. About Darien's past, you don't get to find out till late -. Hope you like the chapter!


	5. Chapter Four: Delve Deeper

Serena shivered as those pointless words were whispered into her ear. He spun her around quick, grabbed a hold of her wrists and pressed her firm body against his. He looked down at her with dark eyes.

"Let go." Serenity stated as she struggled out of his tight grasp.

"Tell me what you were doing with another man." Darien replied with a tone of jealousy and anger, "He shouldn't be with you."

"Says who? Let go you bastard," she hissed as she writhed her little body.

"And what if I don't? By the way, I enjoy you this close." he whispered into her ear again.

Diamond watched as the mysterious woman was taken into the arms of a stranger. Being a proud, boastful and egoistical man, he didn't like things being taken away from him. Diamond walked up to the stranger. Despite his tall height, this man towered over him by a good head span.

"Didn't you hear her? She said let go." he interfered and threw a glace at Serenity.

Darien heard the voice and turned around. Rage built up in his eyes again as he saw the man that was dancing with Serenity before.

"Better run now if you value your life." Darien said quietly so the other people wouldn't hear. He let go of his grip on Serenity and walked up to the man, "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Serenity had fled at this point seeing it as the perfect chance to escape. She examined her wrists and she saw blue and black spots all over them.

"Damn you Darien." she cussed and breathed in the cold night air as she exited the humid club.

She began to wander off aimlessly. She didn't know where her feat led her. After 10 minutes of freedom, it was cut short.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily?" a familiar cocky voice called. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "You smell good."

She tried prying him off but they just stood there, with his arms around her small waist and his head bent down into her neck.

"_Tame the wild beast_." was what she whispered out of her lips. 

"Hmm?" Darien murmured as he placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. This continued down to her arms and she held on tighter with each kiss, "Join me tonight. I'll show you a good time."

As soon as those words were whispered, she pushed hard against him. Anger and humiliation was detected in her clear blue eyes, "I am not your _whore._ And I'm not going to be treated as one!"

"You'll be whatever I want you to be! And you are mine! Not that man from the club. Not anyone else! And I'll make sure of that." He yelled, anger burning up within him fast again. How dare she refuse him? He'd show her.

"What made you become like this? What made you so cold-hearted? What made you so careless and ruthless?" she whispered quietly. Tears were now slowly trailing down her cheeks.

Darien was taken aback by her question. He looked at her in the eye and saw the anger she was feeling, the humiliation and the sadness that she felt. He turned away and refused to look at her. He stayed silent, not answering her as she stood waiting there.

"That is my business. And mine alone." he retorted and stepped away from her and faded into the darkness.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to the air and started her quest in finding his apartment.

**Darien's POV**

He had heard her words.

_I'm sorry…_

It kept repeating in his mind. He felt guilty. His ego had been deflated when she had refused him. But that wasn't what was driving him mad. It was how her eyes had radiated the sadness she felt.

He knew she was hiding something. He was going to leave it like that. When he had said those harsh words to her, he could feel the sadness sweep over her. They crept into her eyes and he felt like hurting himself then.

Hurting him for even causing the slightest teardrop to escape from her eyes. He knew he was falling. And that was when he knew what he had to do.

_I'll keep her beside me…_

_I'll die if she left…_

_All because of me…_

Sorry it was a short chapter!! But I've been really, really, really busy!! But I **_PROMISE _**to write a long chapter next. 2000 words?? FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Discontinuing

This is Bunnybunz. I have given up on THIS account. I have a new account which is I'm writing a story on that account already and I will possibly re-write most of the stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories that have horrible pace, grammar and spelling. Ta. 


End file.
